Tu ne seras pas oublié
by Bidulune
Summary: Petit OS sur l'épisode 99 de SLG ! Montre le point de vue d'Antoine Daniel après la mort de Mathieu Sommet à la fin de l'épisode 99 de "Salut les Geeks". Deathfic. Contient de nombreux spoilers (rien que dans le résumé, déjà xD ), ainsi que de la violence, des mutilations et un suicide (enjoy...).


**DISCLAIMER: Mathieu, Antoine et Richard s'appartiennent à eux-même, je n'ai aucun droit de propriété sur eux, et si ils veulent que je supprime ma fic, je le ferai. Vuala, bisous !**

* * *

Ce vendredi là, Antoine s'était réveillé avec une boule au ventre et une impression de malaise, sans savoir pourquoi. Ce mauvais pressentiment s'était poursuivi toute la journée.

Quand il y repense, maintenant, il se dit qu'il aurait dû appeler Mathieu, ou aller le voir. Surtout aller le voir. Il aurait alors pu l'aider lorsque cet homme est venu le kidnapper... Mais c'est inutile d'avoir des regrets : il est trop tard. Tout était déjà scellé depuis le moment où Antoine a reçu une notification indiquant que Mathieu avait débuté un live sur YouTube. Oh, comme il aurait aimé que ce soit Mathieu ! Au lieu de ça, il y avait un type ultra creepy avec un masque, qui avait attaché Mathieu et lui faisait visiblement passer un EEG. Au début, il était posé, avec un calme olympien. Puis, sa démence a pris le dessus.

Comme des milliers d'autres fans, Antoine avait suivi le live entre inquiétude et admiration, ne sachant pas si cela était sérieux ou non. Il avait espéré que tout ceci ne soit qu'une mascarade de son idiot de pote, qui était bien trop fier pour conclure sa saison par un simple épisode. Mathieu avait toujours vu les choses en grand, de toutes façons... mais pas au point de mettre en scène sa propre exécution d'une balle dans la tête. D'ailleurs, c'est à partir du moment où le mec a dégainé son flingue et l'a collé dans la bouche de Mathieu qu'Antoine a compris que la situation qui se déroulait en direct, et à laquelle il assistait impuissant, était bien réelle. La terreur de Mathieu était trop viscérale pour être de la comédie. Il hurlait, sanglotait, suppliait.

 **\- Non, non, s'il vous plaît, je veux pas mourir comme ça !**

Puis le Patron prenant le dessus.

 **\- Vas-y gamin, essaies un peu d'me plomber !**

Et la détonation.

L'individu s'était ensuite suicidé, échappant ainsi à toute justice.

Mais au fond, qu'était la justice dans ce monde ? Pour l'homme au masque, la justice était de tuer Mathieu, car celui-ci était responsable de la mort de sa petite sœur. N'importe qui aurait agi de la sorte, surtout en en ayant les moyens. C'était ce qui détruisait le plus Antoine. Il ne pouvait pas se venger de celui qui avait tué Mathieu, ni même le blâmer pour cela. Mais pour lui, Mathieu ne méritait pas de mourir, encore moins en direct, juste parce que les trolls qui regardent « SLG » ont été déchaîner leur haine sur une gamine. D'un autre côté, la gamine ne méritait pas un tel acharnement pour une vidéo datant d'il y a des années. Personne n'était tout blanc, personne n'était tout noir. Tout était en nuances de gris, comme dans le film à la con.

À présent, Antoine est assis sur son lit, serrant Richard contre son cœur, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Ses yeux sont clos, mais il voit encore Mathieu, le pistolet dans la bouche, suppliant que son bourreau l'épargne. Mathieu, ou plutôt son cadavre, à la morgue. Mathieu, le visage lisse, les yeux clos, les cheveux bien coiffés, le costard noir du Patron tranchant avec le blanc immaculé du cercueil et la rose rouge qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Mathieu, dont le visage souriant était gravé pour toujours dans le marbre de sa pierre tombale. Mathieu, sur une banderole que brandissaient les fans à la sortie de l'église, levant leur stylo bien haut dans le ciel, comme pour Charlie. Mathieu, que les gens mettaient en photo de profil sur les réseaux sociaux avec le hashtag « au revoir SLG ». Mathieu, dont le prénom ornait maintenant le bras d'Antoine en belles lettres rouges.

 _ **Tu ne seras pas oublié, Mathieu.**_

Antoine rouvre les yeux. Putain, c'que ça fait mal de voir cette réalité sans Mathieu, cette réalité atroce, invivable. De se réveiller chaque matin, et d'attendre un gentil petit message qui n'arrivera jamais. De sonner à une porte qui ne s'ouvrira plus. De voir les mêmes images morbides qui tournent en boucle à la télé, sur Internet, comme pour mieux remuer le couteau dans la plaie, comme pour mieux délecter les gens de leur soif de sang. De voir les hommages des fans, même si cela part d'une bonne intention, raviver la plaie déjà ouverte.

La sensation de la lame du couteau dans le bras est bien moins douloureuse.

 _ **Tu ne seras pas oublié.**_

Antoine referme les yeux. Il est rassuré. Il sait que d'autres se souviendront de Mathieu. Et peut-être de lui, par la même occasion ?

* * *

 **Voilà, fin de ce petit OS sur la fin de saison de SLG ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en review, c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)**


End file.
